TwilightБъзик с Волтури
by Hinata-the-Great
Summary: A little story about how it goes in my way!Are Volturi so bad and is it hard to live as a vampire? Reated M for a reason!
1. Вампитата?

Бъзик с Волтури

1-ва глава:Вампитата?

Настъпи още един нормален ден за великите, безсмъртни ... ( и т.н.) Волтури.Добре де, от много време вече беше ден, но чак сега ставаше достатъчно интересен за да е достоен за един фик. Споменах ли кои или какво по-точно са Волтури ? Не? Тогава мога да кажа, че те са най-великия клан от вампири, които налагат и прилагат във всяко едно отношение, законите. И ако още не сте повярвали, че вампирите имат закони, е, по-добре повярвайте, ако ви е мил животеца!

О-о-о, не. Още ли не съм се представила? Мисля, че вече е време дого направя. Казвам се Кади и съм на 15 години . Да ви напомня (ако съм споменала, въобще), вампи съм и бих могла да ви захапя, ако ме ядосате. Така че, внимавайте! Сега е трябва да обясня, какво е вампи!Виждате ли колко работа и колко писане ми създавате!Мразя ви ... хе-хе, хванахти се. Аз не мразя никого. Така ... вампитата са полу хора- полу вампири, нещо като Неси (извинявай Бела, исках да кажа Ренесме).Те са по-силни от вампирите. Ясно ли е?Надявам се, че да,защото другата информация е засекретена. Разбирате ли, Волтури не искат хората да знаят за тях и за тази част от населението, но аз съм добра, рискувам много като ви казвам...

- Пропусна да споменеш къде се намираме, скъпа моя Кади!-заяви Моята приятелка-вампи, на име Кристи( Кити, ако искаш да живееш още един ден от живота си).

- Вярно!Мерси, Кити.Ние се намираме във Волтера, малък град в северната част на Италия. Приятно местенце за почивка и отдих. Това е родният град на споменатите, по-горе Волтури.

Часовникът удари 12ч. на обяд, изкарвайки ме от моите задълбочени размисли.

-Да вървим!-заявих и поех по познатия път, последвана от приятелката ми.

Без никакъв проблем, избутах масивната врата, която водеше към фоаето на „тронната" зала. С гръм и трясък, влетяхме аз и Кити. Навлезнахме и секретарката (, която беше човек) каза с въодушевление:

-Заповядай, скъпа Кади!Очакват те.-усмихна се, прибра някакви документи и добави-виждам, че си осигурила обяда. Джени (Джейн, една от помощниците на вековните вампири) ще се зарадва, като се върне.

Кити изсъска, оголвайки зъби. Секретарката се отдръпна и ме погледна с нейния обичаен въпросителен поглед.

-Споко, не е опасна.Тя също е вампи и кротка като коте, защото е Кити (от английски „kitty"-малко котенце).-забих изречението точно преди Кити да се нахвърли на горката жена и тя се размина със сърдит поглед.

Този път не разбих вратата, а почтено я открехнах и се шмугнах, за разлика от приятелката ми, която триумфално изби вратата от пантите.

Заспалият Марк скочи и заяви, сънено:

-Тука съм!Как, кога, защо, кой, покакви причини, в следствие на какво, и тук ми свършиха въпросите, разби красивата ми врата???

Аро и Кай отговориха в хор:

-Не бях аз!

Приятелката ми се скри зад мен и под качулката на черния и суичър. Сигурна съм, че беше готова да избяга от страх. Но за нейно щастие, аз имах някакъв авторитет тук и когато Марк погледна, бясно към нас ... той каза:

-О, скъпа Кади.Добре дошла!Радвам се, че ни навестяваш и не се безспокой, ще поправим вратата.Довела си обяд, нямаше нужда.Хайди беше на път, но Джени няма да ти откаже.Когато мислиш за нас, наистина те обичам!Жалко, че си заета!

В този момент, Кити направи нещо обичайно за нея-ръгна ме доста силно, там където се предполагаше, че се намират ребрата.В такива моменти се радвам, че съм вампи и не усещам болката.След което изкрещя, зад мен на обществено достояние:

-Той те сваля!?И още НЕ СЪМ ЧОВЕК!

-Първо: той не ме сваля, защото му е мил живота.Второ: да, тя не е човек, а вампи. Трето: не е за обяд, а с мен.И четвърто: къде е Лекси (Алек, страховития брат на Джейн, с когото сме гаджета).

Деметри и Феликс, които стояха до потрошената врата, се засмяха и отговориха в един глас(, тези хорови отговори заповаха да ми писват) :

-Отиде на лов!-довършиха и се изметоха, а Джени излетя от някъде и ги последва.

Странно, какво ли ни очакваше!?


	2. Спомени

2-ра глава: Спомени

( И, ето че останах самас приятелката си в огромната „тронна" зала. Изведнъж всички изчезнаха. Но къде отидоха? Незнам.

-От къде познаваш тези ... ъъъъ, как им беше името?Аз никога не съм чувала за тях, -каза Кити и огледа цялата зала. Май ... сега беше момента да и разкажа за Волтури и то на дълго и на широко.-Искам да знам повече за как им беше името и то веднага,-допълни тя и се изплези, точно като малко дете.

-Добре!

Започнах и Кити седна на мраморните стълби, пред трите трона на вековните вампири (започнах от самото начало, от първият ми сън с Волтури):

- Странно, къде се намирам! Дали не съм в клетка? Не, невъзможно е. Та нали до сега бях на училище и говорех с останалите от класа!Бях облечена вс дълго черно наметало и седях начело с едно приятно изглеждащо, не по-възрастно от мен момче.О-о-о не, това трябва да е сън. Та аз никога не съм начело! Но като се има в предвид, че моите сънища са показателни ... това трябва да значи нещо!

Алармата развали мисловната ми дейност, ако въобще може да се нарече така. Прозвъня в познатата и определено омръзнала ми мелодия, един или два пъти и вдигна всички живеещи в моята къща, но не и мен.Защо не ставах?Лесен въпрос!Беше любимият, на всеки човек, ден, но не и на мен.На този ден ставах на 15 години (ура, няма-що). Просто винаги съм мразела рождения си ден и ако вие, дето четете фика, още се сте го затворили, ще дам на вас и Кити една страхотна причина!Обикновенно, точно на този „велик" ден ставам от леглото с поне 3 или 4 сантиметра, допълнителна дължина, а през останалата част от годината не помръдвам!)

Изведнъж всички изчезнаха на някъде, а аз и приятелката ми останахме само в огромната тронна зала. На къде ли „отлетяха". Винаги изчезват така. Не казват нищо, а просто се изпаряват.

-От къде ги познаваш тези? Никога не съм чувала за тях. - гласът на Кити ме извади от мислите ми. Май сега беше момента да й разкажа за Волтури и то на дълго и на широко. - Искам да знам повече за... както се казваха там. - допълни тя и се изплези точно като малко дете.

-Добре! - Кити седна на мраморните стълби пред трите трона на вековните вампири. Щях да започна историята от самото й начало, а именно от момента, в който сънувах Волтури за първи път. Седнах на един от трите древни трона, облегнах се назад и затворих очи. Спомените ме връхлетяха и започнах да разказвам.

Спомен:

„Странно. Къде ли се намирам? Дали не съм в клетка? Не! Невъзможно е. Та нали до сега бях на училище и говорех с останалите от класа. И защо, по дяволите, съм облечена с това черно наметало? Ужасно е! Все едно съм в средновековието. И защо стоя на трон все едно съм кралица? Защо до мен, седнало на другия трон, има момче на моята възраст? Олеле... трябва да отбележа, че е много красив. НЕ, не, не... чакай малко! Това е сън. Да сън е! Та аз никога не съм начело! Но като се има в предвид, че моите сънища са показателни... това все трябва да значи нещо! Охх... много мисля." Опитах се да стана, но сякаш бях залепена за този трон. Тогава реших да поговоря с момчето до мен. Обърнах се и срешнах погледа му. Очите му бяха-

„Тъпа, тъпа, тъпа аларма." Помислих си раздразнено и се протегнах да изключа влудяващото нещо. Чувах как всички в къщата се размотават из стаите и това ме издразни още повече. Не ми се ставаше. Не исках да ставам! Днес беше най-хубавия ден в годината. Или поне за другите. Мразех това. Днес беше великият ми рожден ден. Ставах на 15 години. Сигурно се чудите защо мразя „великия" празник. Ще ви кажа. Първо ставах с една година, представете си това е цяла една година, по-голяма и второ това беше единствения ден от годината, в който раста. През останалото време аз просто си стоя на една и съща височина, а дойде ли рожденния ми ден незнайно от къде се появяват едни 4 или 5 сантиметра, благодарение на коио съм по-висока.

Но след дълги молби от страна на родителите ми,които ще ви опиша като си довърша мисълта, аз се надигнах, готова да се премеря след поредното удължение. Когато се изправих обаче, такова удължение нямяше и въобще не бях помръдналаот раста си, почтените 170 см. Взех метърът за да съм сигурна, че очите ми не ме лъжат, но за мой ужас, той потвърди това , което вече бях открила!Май все пак не съм толкова обикновенна, колкото мама мисли.

И сега: татко ми е вампир и на 24г. от 1400 г. (говоря приблизително, не съм сигурна) и когато среща майка, тяе на 23 и е човек. Те стават неразделни и скоро след това решават да си направят бебе!След като аз се появявам на бял свят, татко прави мама- безсмъртна.И сега майка помни само раждането от онзи живот и смята,че понеже е била човек – аз също ще си остана така за цял живот. Странно е като се има в предвид, че от време на вмреме ми дават кръв. Да отбележа, харесва ми и я предпочитам пред човешките боклуци, те от какво си правят храната!

Изведъж залата се напълни...


End file.
